


Cuando haya muerto, llórame tan sólo....

by al_dena



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, La familia no es solo en la que nacemos sino la que escogemos amar, M/M, Tragedy, amar a dos personas, amor filial, primer amor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 00:50:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/al_dena/pseuds/al_dena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En un pequeño pueblo costero de Escocia, cuyos acantilados miran al Mar del Norte, hay sobre uno de ellos un antiguo cementerio, una pequeña parcela separada del resto por una cancela blanca acoge cinco lápidas de mármol. Cuatro de ellas son negras, y parecen guardar a la quinta que es blanca y duerme a la sombra de un sauce bicentenario.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuando haya muerto, llórame tan sólo....

**Author's Note:**

> Otra historia y otro UA, con los que el carácter de los personajes puede cambiar ligeramente, espero que os guste, si no, como siempre digo tomatazo y daros las gracias por perder vuestro tiempo y leerla.
> 
> No estoy muy segura, pero a lo largo de ella he utilizado poemas de distintos autores, indicando claramente de quienes son, aunque la mayoría de ellos ya no tienen ni derechos de autor asociados, como el encabezamiento de las distintas partes, como una cita. Sí hay algún problema en ello, editaré y los eliminaré en todo caso.
> 
> Solo me queda decir que Sherlock no me pertenece ni sus personajes. Las poesías tampoco, si no a sus distintos autores, simplemente darles las gracias, por plasmar de manera tan hermosa sus pensamientos.
> 
> Publicado también en ff.net

> _**CUANDO HAYA MUERTO, LLÓRAME TAN SÓLO...** _

Cuando haya muerto, llórame tan sólo

mientras escuches la campana triste,

anunciadora al mundo de mi fuga

del mundo vil hacia el gusano infame.

Y no evoques, si lees esta rima,

la mano que la escribe, pues te quiero

tanto que hasta tu olvido prefiriera

a saber que te amarga mi memoria.

Pero si acaso miras estos versos

cuando del barro nada me separe,

ni siquiera mi pobre nombre digas

y que tu amor conmigo se marchite,

para que el sabio en tu llorar no indague

y se burle de ti por el ausente.

> _**William Shakespeare ** _

_**...** _

 

En un pequeño pueblo de la costa escocesa, donde la vida transcurre con la calma y lentitud de centurias pasadas, hay un cementerio medio abandonado, donde las tumbas viejas, cubiertas de hiedra a través de los siglos, se confunden con las nuevas, en medio de la hierba alta y salvaje que crece agreste por la falta de cuidado.

 

Al fondo de ese lugar de descanso eterno, mirando sobre el acantilado que se asoma al mar, generalmente embravecido de esa costa salvaje, bajo la sombra de un sauce centenario, encontramos una pequeña lápida blanca con un nombre grabado en ella, vacía de ornamentos y flores que la adornen, salvo en las contadas ocasiones que los vivos acuden a reunirse con quién reposa en ese paraje. Es el lugar más apartado del cementerio, y generalmente las personas que acuden a él no cruzan a través de la cancela de madera vieja y rota que lo separa del resto del camposanto. Pero siempre a lo largo del transcurso del año, recibe la visita fija de cuatro personas, cada una de ellas en la soledad de su dolor, que permanecen a su lado durante horas, para abandonar la tumba solitaria con una expresión de inmensa tristeza y pérdida en sus ojos al partir. Añoran cada uno de ellos cosas distintas de esa tumba silenciosa, reviven viejos recuerdos y alegrías y sienten el pesar de las acciones que no han podido ser perdonadas y las palabras que no debieron ser dichas, o peor, las que nunca fueron pronunciadas.

 

* * *

 

  * _**Primavera**_



 

_**Los sueños** _

El hada más hermosa ha sonreído

al ver la lumbre de una estrella pálida,

que en hilo suave, blanco y silencioso

se enrosca al huso de su rubia hermana.

Y vuelve a sonreír porque en su rueca

el hilo de los campos se enmaraña.

Tras la tenue cortina de la alcoba

está el jardín envuelto en luz dorada.

La cuna, casi en sombra. El niño duerme.

Dos hadas laboriosas lo acompañan,

hilando de los sueños los sutiles

copos en ruecas de marfil y plata.

**Antonio Machado**

… **...**

 

La mujer, prematuramente envejecida, llega siempre al camposanto en primavera, cuando las flores silvestres empiezan a asomar sus primeros brotes por entre la hierba y la tierra húmeda dotando de vida al cementerio, tras el frío invierno muerto ya pasado. Sus zapatos de tacón se hunden en el terreno mientras avanzaba hacia la lápida y coloca a sus pies un ramo de margaritas y claveles rosas. El suave canto de los pájaros sirve de alegre acompañamiento a sus recuerdos tristes, pero no los escucha, mientras se sumerge en las penumbras de su mente.

 

…...

 

En una mañana de otra primavera lejana ya en el tiempo, en un hospital londinense nació un niño con un profundo grito anunciando su existencia. Era una pequeña cosa sonrojada que dormita en los brazos de su madre, que orgullosa se lo enseña a su hermana, una niña de diez años, que admiraba asombrada los dedos diminutos encerrados en un pequeño puño apretado. No es capaz de poner palabras para las emociones que le llenan el corazón, salvo la ternura que esa pequeña figura le hace sentir en él. Se vuelve con orgullo cuando sus abuelos entran en la habitación, sin ver las sonrisas divertidas en los rostros de sus padres, para mostrarles a su hermanito.

 

Los primeros años del bebé pasan a un ritmo lento, perdidos en la bruma de la niñez, en su inocencia. Los primeros pasos, las primeras palabras, el ruido de las carreras tambaleantes por el jardín, mientras las risas resuenan entre los árboles. El amor sin límites al sentir como los pequeños brazos se abrazan con fuerza a su cuello, y como los brillantes ojos de un azul profundo, como el mar embravecido, se clavan con devoción en los suyos propios, de un azul apagado, pálido reflejo de aquellos que ama. Es como si toda la felicidad que una persona pudiera sentir en una vida completa, para ella se hubiera condensado en esos pocos años; para después venir todo el dolor, toda la desesperanza, todas las malas decisiones, que le llevaron a perder el pequeño rayo de sol que le había iluminado con toda su fuerza ese escaso período de tiempo.

 

La tormenta llega con las decisiones de los adultos, con la pérdida del amor y la traición de un hombre a su mujer e hijos. La calma, la felicidad se ven rotas, como la vida que habían vivido hasta ese momento. Un niño de tres años no puede entender lo que sucede, salvo la pérdida y pedir que le devuelvan lo que era suyo antes, en esa época dorada de felicidad que ha quedado en el pasado. Una niña de trece años lo ve, siente lo que pasa, entiende mejor la situación, pero no puede llegar a comprender y aceptar, al final,se rebela ante el daño que sufre y trata de devolver el dolor que siente, siempre multiplicado.

 

Los malos amigos, las fiestas, las primeras borracheras, los ceniceros llenos de colillas en las esquinas de su habitación, se convierten en algo rutinario en su vida. Las discusiones, día sí, día también, con su madre, que trata de recuperar a la dulce niña que un día fue, sin saber que se encuentra rota y pérdida en medio del caos que llevó a su vida y que con sus elecciones sólo se hunde más, plagan de gritos la casa antaño feliz.

 

Y en medio de toda esa vorágine, de ese pasado tan cercano y a la vez tan lejano en el tiempo, sólo permanece la dulzura y la inocencia de un niño. Se convierte en lo único que la contiene de envilecerse más, pero se siente estremecer, porque en el fondo de los ojos azules infantiles ve un conocimiento que sólo un adulto debería tener sobre las bajezas humanas. Algunas veces se odia a sí misma con toda la fuerza de su corazón, porque siente celos de esa dulzura, de esa inocencia, de esa naturaleza misericordiosa que ve sólo lo mejor de quienes lo rodean y tiene la esperanza que a ella se le está negando.

 

Y la oscuridad llama a la oscuridad.

 

El demonio viene disfrazado en forma de renacimiento, de una nueva oportunidad para el amor de su madre. A pesar que no fue la culpable, en realidad, del divorcio, siempre ha sido su blanco favorito para atacar, por ser a quién tiene más cerca, y está última traición a lo que fue su familia la hace odiarla con todo su corazón. Nunca sé lo podrá perdonar y los lazos rotos entre ellas se desgarran totalmente. Al principio es la guerra, las técnicas de guerrilla para hacer desgraciada a la nueva familia, hasta que al final se ve a parte, en las sombras en que ella misma se ha colocado, contando los días para poder irse. Solo tiene la pequeña luz de su hermano, que la sigue amando sin condiciones, sin juzgar sus acciones, pero ve la tristeza que siente por ella. Le odia también por eso, ¿cómo se atreve a compadecerla? Va creando distancia entre ellos, creando un vacio que ninguno puede saltar, menos quiere hacerlo ella, sin reconocer que lo siente en realidad es vergüenza.

 

Y entre las sombras ve brillar a su hermanastro, su antítesis: buen estudiante, popular, el hijo amable y cariñoso que adora a su padre y a su nueva madrastra y siente devoción por su nuevo hermanito. Siente estremecerse su corazón cuando le ve abrazar y besar con cariño en la pequeña cabeza rubia, como todos sonríen ante la belleza de la escena y la miran censurándole por ser una bala perdida, la oveja negra de la familia. Se pregunta si no son capaces de ver como teje con posesividad las redes en torno al niño, haciéndose imprescindible para él, el núcleo de su vida. Como les está excluyendo para ser sólo ellos dos, que los ojos azules no miren nunca más que en su dirección. Le gustaría coger al pequeño y llevarlo lejos de ese monstruo oculto en las luces que trata de devorarle. Pero solo puede mirar desde lejos como la cabecita del niño de siete años se inclina sobre el libro, mientras el mayor , de trece, se la acaricia mientras le ayuda, como si fuera su mayor tesoro.

 

Ve a la oscuridad tragarse a la luz.

 

El camino al infierno se convierte en una pista demasiado deslizante. No es consciente cuando el alcohol y el tabaco, dan paso a la necesidad de las drogas, a su dependencia para sobrevivir a su vida agónica. Todo estalla cuando su madre descubre su pequeño escondite en el armario, los gritos, las recriminaciones se suceden hasta que al final es expulsada de la casa, ya que no quiere su ayuda ni la necesita. No sabe como ha llegado hasta allí piensa mientras recoge las escasas cosas que va a llevarse al hogar de su padre, que ha accedido a hacerse cargo de ella, tras los ruegos de su ex esposa. Mientras sus padres hablan, siente que debe quedarse, arreglar las cosas, pero no quiere ceder. Mira hacia arriba de las escaleras y ve a su hermano lloroso consolado por su hermanastro, quién la mira triunfante. Y sabe en ese momento, con una claridad que no ha tenido en años, quien ha movido los hilos para propiciar su caída. Hace un movimiento en su dirección, para separarlos, pero al final, el miedo, la flaqueza del cobarde, la hace irse sin luchar, sin decir nada.

 

Nunca vuelve, porque sabe que ha sacrificado a su hermano al diablo, y esa certeza la perseguirá toda su vida.

......

 

Ante una tumba silenciosa se lamenta y llora, pidiendo perdón por las acciones cometidas y la traición del cobarde. Pide clemencia a través del tardío esfuerzo que es iniciar una nueva vida lejos de las brumas del alcohol y las drogas. Busca la redención última, pero sólo recibe una suave brisa que le alborota el pelo y parece aligerar su corazón un poco. Las lágrimas caen sobre sus mejillas, mientras se inclina a dar un beso al frío mármol en despedida. Sus ojos se fijan en una descolorida tarjeta que permanece enganchada en su base y lee la frase escrita:

 

" _Siempre amado. Jim_ ".

 

Siente hundirse su corazón de nuevo, ya que nunca habrá paz para ella.

 

Harriet abandona el cementerio en silencio, con todo el dolor de una vida llena de malas elecciones tras de sí, mientras sobre la tumba se posa un pájaro que canta por la alegría y esperanza que trae la primavera a la vida.

 

* * *

 

  * _**Verano **_



 

_**Desde la Muerte al Amor** _

Al igual que las manos arduas, las nubes débiles huyen

De los vientos que arrasan el invierno de las aéreas colinas,

Como multiformes e interminables esferas

Que inundan la noche en una súbita marea;

Terrores de ígneas lenguas, de inarticulado mar.

Incluso entonces, en algún sombrío cristal de nuestro aliento,

Nuestros corazones evocan la imagen salvaje de la Muerte,

Sombras y abismos que bordean la eternidad.

Sin embargo, junto a la inminente Sombra de la Muerte

Se alza un Poder, que se agita en el ave o fluye en la corriente,

Dulce al deslizarse, encantador al volar.

Dime, mi amor. ¿Qué ángel, cuyo Señor es el Amor,

Agitando la mano en la puerta,

O en el umbral donde yacen las trémulas alas,

Posee la esencia flamígera que tienes tú?

**Dante Gabriel Rossetti**

 

… **...**

 

Jim llega al cementerio al inicio del anochecer de un día caluroso de verano. Solo se escucha el lejano sonido de una cigarra cantar su canción. Es como si el calor del día hubiese devorado toda la vida y dejado sólo los rayos del sol caer sin piedad sobre la tierra, engullendola poco a poco. Sin embargo, a pesar de las altas temperaturas, el hombre lleva un traje completo de tres piezas y no parece afectarle el calor, ya que no muestra molestia alguna en su compostura, ni siquiera la menor gota de sudor resbala por su frente. Con una mueca elimina los restos de un ramo muerto de la tumba, como si la mancillasen con su sola presencia. Y deposita él que lleva en sus brazos, compuesto de flores de azahar, de loto y girasoles. Es de una belleza exuberante, pero parece empequeñecerse al tocar la tierra.

 

Sin importarle el coste del traje, Jim se sienta con las piernas cruzadas al lado de la tumba, mirando el mar, que por una vez se encuentra en calma, tras el frío mármol blanco. Y deja pasar el tiempo, mientras las penumbras del anochecer dominaban al día y al sol, sumergido en sus recuerdos. Sus ojos negros carecen de vida, salvo una oscuridad insoldable y el vacío, nada brilla en ellos... Una vez, en el tiempo, sin embargo, lucieron tan llenos de energía.

 

…...

 

El pequeño James Moriarty, Jim, para diferenciarlo de su padre, no se sentía feliz. Desde la muerte de su madre cuando tenía cinco años, hacía siete ya, habían vivido solos ellos dos. Bueno, en realidad, las más de las veces se había cuidado él solo de sí mismo, mientras su padre se ausentaba por negocios de la ciudad de Dublín. Cualquier otro niño hubiera resentido esa situación de semi abandono, pero no Jim. Desde pequeño había sentido que era especial, que no sólo su inteligencia le hacía diferenciarse del resto, si no, también su forma de sentir las emociones. Le gustaba jugar con las personas que le rodeaban, dirigirlas como absurdas marionetas en los designios que considerase apropiados en cada momento. Le cautivaba verles retorcerse bajo su poder. Había creado un pequeño reino en su escuela, donde todos se plegaban y cumplían su voluntad y ahora el idiota de su padre le venía a decir que se casaba de nuevo e iban a vivir en Londres, en vez de en su natal Dublín. Sintió el odio crecer en su interior y ganas de destrozar algo, pero fue capaz de mantener el control y la fachada de niño bueno hasta abandonar la presencia de su progenitor. Su ira y su furia la sintieron sus compañeros, en unos pocos días que se convirtieron en los peores de su vida, marcándolos para siempre.

 

La nueva casa se encontraba a las afueras de la capital inglesa, en un bonito barrio de viviendas unifamiliares, rodeadas de jardines, todo exudaba un ambiente tan familiar, tan normal que le daban ganas de vomitar en el coche. Y al ver a su madrastra y su hija sintió la bilis en la boca tratando de escapar sin control ¿qué pensaría esa mujer si le destrozaba sus zapatos con los ácidos de su estomago? Una sola mirada a los descoloridos ojos azules y al resto de su persona, le contó la historia de un matrimonio roto, engañada por su marido con otra mujer, más joven, compañera del trabajo. Tenía un buen trabajo, ejecutiva en una empresa, tal vez de comunicaciones, pero agobiada por los problemas personales, aunque tan cotidianamente enamorada de su padre, ¡asqueroso! La visión de la muchacha a su lado le dio la respuesta a los problemas de su madrastra, dieciséis años, pero ya alcohólica, aunque se engañaba creyendo que tenía el consumo controlado. Desde el divorcio de sus padre en una espiral cuesta abajo en el camino de auto destruirse, nada en que no pudiese ayudarla, sin dificultad.

 

Sonrió para sí, no eran nada que no pudiese controlar, desde que había superado el enfado inicial había visto las posibilidades del cambio, y esto sólo lo mejoraba...

 

Una risa infantil cortó sus pensamientos, mientras un niño irrumpía corriendo desde el jardín trasero. Al verles se escondió detrás de su madre, asomando tímido desde allí para observarles. Jim se quedó paralizado mientras sus ojos negros eran absorbidos por el tumultuoso azul que le miraban con una inocencia que creía imposible en un ser humano, pero en el fondo de ellos apreció la picaresca y el fuerte carácter que había detrás. Su mente murmuró feliz " _Mío",_ necesitaba poseerlo, hacerlo suyo, que sus ojos nunca le abandonasen, que su mente y su cuerpo le perteneciesen, porque había encontrado algo que le hacía sentir emoción y codiciaba su ser, su esencia, sólo para sí. Grito mentalmente de felicidad, mientras se arrodillaba y se presentaba al niño:

 

\- Soy Jim y voy a ser tu nuevo hermano. ¿Cómo te llamas?

 

\- John. ¿Quieres venir a ver mi fuerte? De mayor voy a ser soldado...- La pequeña mano agarro la suya y sintió su corazón saltar mientras le seguía. Fue consciente de la mirada feliz de los adultos y del rencor de Harriet, pero en ese momento nada importa más que ganarse al pequeño tesoro que había hallado y que seguía hablando sin parar.

 

Poco a poco logró hacerse con un hueco fundamental en la vida de John. Al mismo tiempo lograba dominar casi sin problemas su nuevo entorno escolar, creando un nuevo grupo de estúpidos seguidores y volviendo a tener unas marionetas útiles a su servicio. Sólo le molestaba la borracha de Harriet, que a pesar de estar inmersa en toda su mierda y cuestionamiento sexual (¡Dios! ¿No sé daba cuenta que lo que la ponían eran las mujeres?), le miraba como si pudiese ver su verdadera naturaleza. Pero unas pastillas para "divertirse más" de prueba dadas por un buen amigo, que coincidía que era también conocido suyo, la caída en un nuevo vicio, un hallazgo "casual" y ya estaba fuera de sus vidas. La vio cuando se dio cuenta del juego y se rio cuando huyo dejándolo a solas con su premio, con su pequeño Johnny. Le arrullo suavemente mientras le calmaba, ya nadie podría separarlos jamás.

 

Crecer fue divertido, mientras iba tejiendo sus redes fuera del ámbito escolar. Con Harriet y Carl Powells se dio cuenta de las posibilidades que había detrás de las sombras y las nuevas marionetas que tendría a su disposición, en ese nuevo tablero de juego. Poco a poco fue cimentando su poder, mientras permanecía en las sombras, donde nadie le podía seguir, consciente que su edad le haría presa y no cazador, esperando el momento de coronarse como su rey. Y también para proteger a su pequeño tesoro que iba creciendo a su lado, de los monstruos que vivían en las sombras, pero que poco a poco empiezan a palidecer a su lado.

 

Crecer trajo también su despertar sexual, el placer de los cuerpos de los hombres y mujeres debajo suyo, de poder dominarlos a través de sus sus instintos más primarios. Pero cuando se masturbaba era pensando en los ojos azules que le poseían, en el futuro hombre que sería y deseaba que fuera suyo, solo suyo, cuando creciera el niño inocente que dormía en la habitación de al lado. Anhelaba hacerle perder esa misma inocencia mientras le enseñaba los placeres que harían su cuerpo gritar y gemir mientras se hacían uno solo.

 

Era un placer y un dulce tormento despertar sintiendo el cuerpo del niño de doce años saltar sobre él, mientras le zarandeaba para levantarle. Solo su fuerza de voluntad le impedía voltearle y hacerle suyo en ese mismo instante, y se contentaba con abrazarle mientras le hacía cosquillas y su mente clamaba " _Mio_ " cada vez con mayor posesividad.

 

Las largas ausencias de sus padres dejándolos solos habían ayudado sin querer a Jim, que había entrelazado sus existencias de un modo que hacía excluyente a cualquier otra persona de los lazos que les unían. Harriet y el padre natural de John fueron convertidos en figuras vagas que no tenían cabida en la vida del niño, y eran escasos los amigos que tenía y que Jim había estudiado y seleccionado. En esas ausencias, una costumbre que se remontaba a los primeros días de la marcha de la hermana de John, es que éste fuera a dormir a la habitación de Jim las noches que se sentía solo o triste, el mayor le mantenía abrazado contra sí, mientras le observaba dormir. Los cuatro años transcurridos no habían cambiado esa costumbre, de la que no hablaban con sus padre ignorantes de ella. Ni de otra que tenían, que era la de saludarse con un ligero beso en los labios al despertarse y otro al acostarse, en ocasiones, cuando el deseo del mayor crecía, pasaba suavemente la lengua por los labios del menor para sentir su sabor, a veces detenía la caricia en una suave succión para sabolearle mejor. Ninguno de los dos hablaba de esos pequeños besos, Jim porque sabía que era algo que desaprobaría la sociedad y sus padres, lo que le podría separar de su pequeño tesoro, y John callaba...no sabía porque.

 

En ocasiones sentía, que aunque lo intentase, nunca podría dominar ni conocer lo que existía tras los ojos tumultuosos del niño, detrás de su inocencia, mezclada con una sabiduría ajena a su edad, vislumbraba una mirada que le desarmaba, un fuego que parecía crecer con él que amenazaba por quemarlo hasta convertirlo en cenizas si un día se desataba libre.

 

John creció, en algún momento paso de ser un niño a un adolescente. Jim no sé dio cuenta hasta que una noche su pequeño tesoro le encontró masturbándose y en vez de huir ruborizado, se acercó a él, y pidiéndole permiso con una mezcla de timidez y lujuria le toco con delicadeza su pene, acariciándole desde la base hasta la punta, volviendo a repetir el movimiento. Esa pequeña caricia le hizo casi perder el control, pero mirando los ojos azules, hizo realidad una de sus fantasías, mientras le indicaba como darle placer, al principio con la inseguridad del que nunca lo ha hecho nunca, pero, poco a poco, ganando confianza en sus acciones. Al sentir como llegaba a su orgasmo, Jim se apoderó de su boca, esta vez besándola de verdad, con lengua y dientes, haciéndola suya. Pronto el muchacho de quince años se encontró debajo suyo y le desnudo poco a poco, mientras le seguía besando, para poder acariciarle en su totalidad, hasta centrar su atención en la polla erecta de John, que suspiro de placer al sentir su mano juguetear con ella y que con seguridad le llevó a un orgasmo que le hizo gritar de placer al finalizar.

 

Jim no lo pudo evitar y saboreo el semen que había quedado en su mano, sintiendo el sabor de su John en ella. Se colocó sobre las piernas abiertas del adolescente y le beso largamente, consciente que su deseo se había hecho finalmente realidad, por fin, era totalmente suyo. Con languidez, se empezó a mover sobre el cuerpo del muchacho, haciendo coincidir sus dos penes, y causando poco a poco, que se fuera excitando de nuevo...había tantas formas de dar y recibir placer que no podía esperar a enseñarle.

 

Tres años pasan de nuevo. Tres años en los que Jim se convierte en la araña que rige el mundo criminal, cuyos hilos mueve sin compasión, en el consultor criminal que resuelve los problemas que le plantean, convirtiéndose en su amo y señor. Tres años de placer con John, la única persona a la que amaba con total desesperación. Es irónico, la persona que puede matar sin compasión a cientos de personas a lo largo de todo el mundo, que carece de moral y conciencia, se encuentra subyugada por la única persona que ha conocido que posee un corazón puro, una moral y ética incuestionable, su némesis sobre la tierra, si tuviera alguna. No duda que mataría por John, pero también es consciente que moriría mil veces por él.

La noche del dieciocho cumpleaños de John, le hace suyo. Han esperado para que fuese totalmente adulto para unirse totalmente en uno, mientras le siente gemir y moverse contra su cuerpo, mientras se hunde en su interior profundamente, los dos pares de ojos permanecen fijos unos en los otros, negro contra azul, solo en ese momento dejando ver toda la profundidad del sentimiento que les une. Siente la catarsis de saber que el niño que idolatro desde la primera mirada, el adolescente que deseo, se han convertido en el hombre que ama y amará y que nada ni nadie les separarán. Es la luz que le ancla a la vida.

 

......

 

Al llegar a esa línea de pensamiento, Jim se ríe en el cementerio cubierto de tinieblas, sus ojos muestran emoción por primera vez, y es la locura más absoluta, la demencia de un alma torturada. Se ríe porque sabe que su soberbia al creer que podría tener la felicidad absoluta fue lo que atrajo la desgracia sobre su vida. No puede haber diablo sin infierno, este le perseguirá hasta la misma tierra si hace falta.

 

Se levanta mientras juguetea con una bala entre sus manos, entre sus esquirlas y abolladuras se pueden apreciar unas ligeras manchas marrones, que recuerdan a la sangre. Se marcha en silencio, sin volverse a mirar hacia atrás, mientras su mente se centra en el Problema Final.

 

El cementerio queda vacio y solo las olas del mar, que vuelve a cobrar vida con la marejada, parece traer el eco de una conversación pasada.

 

_\- ¿Qué me haces sentir? ¿Qué te hace tan especial?_

_\- ¡Oh, Jim! Fuego, soy el fuego que te hace sentir. Lo único que temo es que te quemes por mi culpa..._

_\- Me quemaría mil veces por ti. Eres lo único que amo. Si algo te pasase destruiría el mundo, por haber destruido tu luz..._

 

* * *

  * _**Otoño**_



 

_**Corazón Roto** _

Demente está quien afirma

haber estado una hora enamorado,

mas no es que el amor así se desvanezca,

sino que, de hecho, en menos tiempo os puede devorar.

¿Quién osará creerme si juro

haber sufrido un año de esta plaga?

¿Quién no se reiría de mí si yo dijera

que vi arder todo un día la pólvora de un frasco?

¡Ay, qué insignificante el corazón,

si llega a caer en manos del amor!

Cualquier otro pesar deja sitio

a otros pesares, y para sí reclama sólo una parte.

Vienen hasta nosotros, pero a nosotros el Amor arrastra,

y, sin masticar, nos absorbe.

Por él, como por el infame hierro, tropas enteras caen.

Él es el esturión tirano; nuestros corazones, la morralla.

Si así no fue, ¿qué le sucedió

a mi corazón cuando te vi?

A la alcoba traje un corazón,

pero de ella emergí vacío, desolado.

Si contigo hubiera ido, sé

que a tu corazón el mío le habría enseñado

la compasión.

Pero, ¡ay!, Amor, de una herida lacerante la felicidad

se ha quebrado.

Más la Nada en Nada puede convertirse,

ni sitio alguno puede del todo vaciarse,

así, pues, pienso que aún posee mi pecho todos

esos fragmentos, aunque no estén reunidos.

Y ahora, como los espejos rotos muestran

cientos de rostros más menudos, así

los añicos de mi corazón pueden sentir agrado,

deseo y adoración,

pero después de tal Amor, jamás volverán a amar.

**John Donne**

 

… **...**

 

Sherlock llega con la caída de las hojas cubriendo el suelo del cementerio como una tupida alfombra. El otoño había llegado ese año demasiado rápido, cubriendo todo de colores dorados y marrones. Algo le decía en los huesos que se avecinaba un largo invierno, demasiado duro. Sus ojos nerviosos recorrieron el lugar, analizando todos sus aspectos hasta llegar a la cancela, donde se detuvo observando la lápida bajo las ramas del sauce melancólico que la abrigaban mientras eran mecidas por el suave viento. Una sombra oscureció sus ojos grises, estos, generalmente fríos e inexpresivos, mostraron con toda su crudeza el dolor que sufría ante esa visión de la evidencia física de la muerte. Finalmente avanzo con su característico paso elegante hasta llegar a su altura, tras acariciarla suavemente deposito el ramo de violetas al lado del esqueleto del otro donde todavía se leía " _Con amor siempre. Jim",_ por un momento su mano hizo el ademán de eliminarlo, pero al final lo dejó como estaba, como todas las veces anteriores que se había encontrado la misma escena. Era una manera silenciosa de reconocer el sentimiento del otro hombre y lo que había sido en la vida de John, a pesar del odio que sentía por él.

 

El detective se incorporó y volvió a apoyar su mano en el mármol, sintiendo el frío de la piedra, pero en cierta manera le reconfortaba, como si fuera el nexo de unión con la persona que descansaba en ese trozo de tierra desde hacía tantos años. Quince años ya desde que escuchase su voz y sintiese su calor por última vez. Quince años de pérdida y dolor, de autoflagelación pensando que tal vez lo hubiese podido evitar, si hubiera sido más veloz, más listo, menos inútil al final. Quince años siendo el canalizador del dolor de un hombre enloquecido por la pérdida de su hermano, de su amante, de su novio, de lo único que desde el principio le había atado a la cordura.

 

\- Te extraño tanto John, cada día más, cómo si la carga se hiciese cada vez más pesada en vez de aligerarse con el paso de los años. Cada día que has estado ausente ha traído más sombras sobre el mundo, haciendo que sea más difícil vivir en él. Jim cada vez está más cambiante, más desatado, vive para la destrucción y para hacer sufrir al resto de la humanidad el dolor que le domina por tu pérdida. Sé que te dolería verle así, contemplar como tiene el corazón roto por ti, a pesar que nunca he logrado entender como un ser como tú se pudo enamorar de ese demonio reencarnado. No pasa un día en que sueñe que logre evitar que la bala te alcance o quién soy yo quien la recibe, que desee estar en este cacho de tierra muerto en vez de...

 

…...

 

Sherlock cumplió los dieciocho en la calle, feliz de saber que ya tenía la edad de ser considerado un adulto, pero conocedor que su familia aún le podría encontrar y llevar a una clínica para desintoxicarse de su adicción.

 

El año pasado había transcurrido en la universidad y había sentido que su espíritu se marchitaba ante el entorno y la gente que le rodeaban. Como había temido su hermano Mycroft, aunque nunca le daría abiertamente la razón, su edad, el peso de su propia mente había sido demasiado para él, a pesar de tratar de poner distancia entre él y los demás, de ser conocedor de la verdadera naturaleza humana, había caído con fuerza, manipulado por años más de experiencia en el control de personas.

 

Sebastián llegaría lejos en el mundo financiero, era lo suficientemente rata para sobrevivir en él y salvar la ropa, tras hundir a quien se cruzase en su camino en su propio beneficio. Reconocía que le había abierto los ojos a un mundo hasta entonces desconocido para él, fuera de los muros de su casa que le habían protegido durante su infancia y adolescencia. Las drogas le habían dado una liberación de su mente, adormeciéndola, sin necesidad de nutrirla de datos que la hiciesen seguir adelante, para evitar el colapso por inactividad que le amenazaba diariamente.

 

Víctor le había mostrado que el cuerpo no era sólo un transporte de la carne y que le podía dar tanto placer físico como intelectual. Los meses a su lado habían sido interesantes, pero en el fondo no sentía dejarle, los ojos verdes del otro joven habían estado mostrando demasiado sentimiento para él. Abandonando el acuerdo de ser simplemente amigos con beneficios. No quería verse atado a alguien que llegase a sentir por él. El sexo era divertido, e incluso terapéutico, pero el amor, no era más que la marca de los perdedores, de aquellos que no podían llegar a su grandeza.

 

De pronto todo se torció espectacularmente, su dependencia de las drogas dejó de ser algo recreativo a convertirse en una necesidad más oscura, sus notas cayeron en picado y una visita de su hermano, le mostró a éste el verdadero estado en que se encontraba.

 

Los meses de verano los había pasado en la casa de campo de Sussex, apartado de todo contacto humano meramente tolerable. Su familia le debería haber conocido lo suficiente para saber que tanta tranquilidad y aceptación, estaban muy lejos de su carácter. Pero había logrado fácilmente engañarlos. Lo primero que había hecho al salir de las casas había sido comprarse una dosis que le hizo volar durante tres días enteros libre de ataduras.

 

Llevaba un mes en las calles de Londres, viviendo de los escasos trabajos que podía realizar y de tocar el violín en las calles. Esa mañana se encontraba cerca del Hospital Universitario de St. Bart's, sentado en un banco, observaba a los alumnos de medicina dirigirse a clase a primera hora. Haría dos semanas que él mismo debería haber iniciado su Segundo curso de Químicas en Cambrigde, pero no sentía remordimientos por haber abandonado, tal vez un poco de pena pensando en la cama y el calor de las habitaciones. Ya empezaba a ser demasiado frío en las noches.

 

\- Toma, cógelo.

 

\- ¿Qué?- Observó sorprendido como un chico rubio, tal vez un año mayor que él, le dejaba una taza de café caliente entre sus manos. Se marchó corriendo, mientras le guiñaba un ojo azul, para ponerse a la altura de sus compañeros, que le esperaban antes de entrar al hospital.

 

Sherlock se quedó mirando el vaso de plástico que contenía el café, nunca nadie había mostrado un acto desinteresado sin esperar nada a cambio hacía su persona. Solían estar acostumbrado a ver fingir actos similares para las cámaras o para fingir unos sentimientos de compasión y solidaridad frente a posibles asociados, incluso enemigos. Pero no para hacer simplemente el bien a un desconocido. Se llevó el vaso a los labios y disfruto del sabor del café sólo, de mezcla arábiga, no pudo evitar pensar que era el mejor que había tomado en mucho tiempo.

 

Nunca supo porque empezó a sentarse en ese mismo banco todas las mañanas o porque sus ojos buscaban un cabello rubio y unos ojos azules profundos entre la multitud de estudiantes que acudían al recinto universitario. Por su mente no paso que algunas personas lo podían encontrar algo espeluznante y verlo como una forma de acoso que tratase de encontrar datos que le permitiesen conocer a la persona que había tenido ese acto de bondad con un extraño, y más cuando era un muchacho de las calles.

 

Pronto aprendió que ese pequeño ángel se llamaba John y estudiaba Segundo de Medicina. Era un buen estudiante, muy apreciado por sus amigos, pero que a pesar de su popularidad tenía pocos amigos. Jugaba en el equipo de fútbol de la Facultad, y era bastante bueno por los gritos de ánimo que recibía cada vez que tocaba la pelota durante los partidos. Las chicas que le veían jugar solían fijarse mucho en su trasero, no podía estar más de acuerdo que era precioso.

 

Fue en uno de esos partidos, una tarde de sábado, cuando vio al otro joven, unos años mayor que ellos, mirar con una sonrisa al campo, mientras se sentaba solo en una de las gradas. Tal vez fue el instinto el que le hizo mantener su atención en él, en sus ojos negros que no dejaban de seguir a John a través del campo con posesividad y emoción oculta. Había algo en él, en su forma de comportarse, de mirar a su alrededor como un depredador que hacía palpitar su piel ante el peligro. Sabía ver la oscuridad que existía en su interior, porque era la misma que en ocasiones sentía él mismo moverse dentro de su piel.

 

Al finalizar el partido se escondió detrás de las sombras de las gradas, observando al desconocido. Sintió, tal vez, por que temía por su benefactor, inquietud al ver como su pequeño ángel se acercaba a él, y le saludaba con una sonrisa. Le hubiera gustado ser él quien la recibiese. Su corazón dio otro salto cuando vio como el mayor, ligeramente más alto, se inclinaba a depositar un delicado beso en los labios del rubio. Era aberrante. No podía imaginar nada más pervertido que esa unión. Pero no había que mirar muy abajo para ver la relación que tenían entre sí.

 

Se marcho con la idea de no volver. No era asunto suyo y debía pensar en sobrevivir y seguir fuera del radar de Mycroft. Pero el lunes siguiente se encontró de nuevo en su banco, sin saber porque.

 

\- ¿No deberías estar en clase en vez de mirar a otros ir a las suyas?- Se sobresalto al sentir el bulto de otra persona sentarse a su lado. Los ojos azules de John le miraban divertidos, mientras le tendía otra taza de plástico de café. Le miró buscando en las profundidades de sus orbes su esencia, como hacía con el resto de las personas. Vio bondad, inteligencia, compasión y algo que podía ser la pureza de un alma justa. Pero también secretos que no podía desentrañar, fuerza oculta... se sintió extasiado, nunca había encontrado una persona tan compleja en su vida, tan fácil de leer a primera vista y tan impenetrable en el fondo.

 

\- Yo no voy a clase.- Se limitó a decir, cuando su silencio se hizo demasiado largo para mantenerlo.- Gracias por el café, pero ¿por qué me lo das?

 

\- Parecías necesitarlo. No debe ser muy caliente estar en las calles.

 

\- No lo es.

 

\- Soy John. ¿Y tú?

 

\- Sherlock.

 

\- Un nombre bastante raro, ¿no? Un buen bocado para la lengua.

 

\- Así es.

 

\- Me tengo que ir a clase. Imagino que te veré por aquí.

 

Pronto se convirtió en una costumbre que el estudiante de Medicina, se parase unos minutos antes de entrar en clase, a darle un café al otro muchacho y hablar. Nunca trataron temas personales ni John trató de indagar porque Sherlock se encontraba viviendo en las calles, pero una amistad sincera fue floreciendo entre ellos. El joven vagabundo se sorprendió cuando el otro, en vez de indignarse por sus afirmaciones sobre lo que veía en la gente que les rodeaba, se limito a reírse y afirmar que era fantástico, animándole a continuar. Nunca nadie había reaccionado así. El muchacho moreno se encontraba esperando a lo largo del día que volviese a amanecer para esos escasos cinco minutos de charla con su ángel. Los fines de semana que no le podía ver eran un calvario, que solían pasar entre las brumas de las drogas, hasta la llegada de un nuevo lunes.

 

\- ¿Quién eres? - La suave voz de acento irlandés le sorprendió mientras veía como John entraba dentro del hospital. Giró su cabeza para enfrentarse a los ojos negros que le cuestionaban. Disimulo el escalofrío que le dio su mirada, si ese día en el campo de fútbol había sentido su oscuridad desde la distancia ahora se podía cercionar perfectamente de ella.

 

\- Nadie.

 

\- Cuanta razón tienes, eres nadie. - La brillante sonrisa del otro era una máscara perfecta para el desprecio que desprendían sus palabras.- Un vagabundo sin hogar, un drogadicto que mantiene sus vicios tocando en las esquinas como una vulgar prostituta. Un desecho de la sociedad que está al acecho de un joven brillante, generoso, demasiado compasivo, en ocasiones, para su propio bien.

 

\- ¿Y quién eres tú? ¿Su perro guardián?

 

La mano que le aprisionó el cuello le hizo medio ahogarse, pero permaneció quieto, sin mostrar emociones, mientras los ojos negros se clavaban en los suyos grises, fue una guerra de voluntades sin ganador conocido, en ese momento. Vio la irritación en ellos, así como cierta diversión ante su desafió, así como la amenaza cierta del monstruo que se mostraba sin disfraces frente al que reconocía, tal vez, como un espíritu afín.

 

\- Soy quién puede hacer que tu miserable existencia tenga el fin que se merece.- Le soltó con un gesto de despreció, mientras se limpiaba las manos como si Sherlock fuese una inmundicia que le hubiese contaminado con su contacto.

 

\- Creo que es John quién debe decidir con quien se relaciona, no tú.

 

\- Aléjate de él, no tendrás otra advertencia.

 

Le miro alejarse hacía un coche negro, donde le esperaba un guardaespaldas y deseo por primera vez en mucho tiempo, poder recurrir a Mycroft para saber quien era, averiguar sus secretos, desenmascarar su verdadera naturaleza y poder alejar a John de su influencia. Pero no podía, como no podía alejarse ya del rubio, a pesar de saber que la amenaza era tan verdadera como el peligro que emanaba del irlandés.

 

\- Jim ha hablado contigo. - Se encontraron bajo las gradas del campo, lejos de miradas indiscretas. Sherlock le había visto jugar en las sombras, si se sorprendió que el otro joven le hubiese percibido no lo demostró.

 

\- ¿Jim? - Por fin tenía un nombre para la oscuridad. Casi sentía la ironía que fuese un nombre tan común para un hombre que se tenía en tanta estima a sí mismo.

 

\- Lo siento, a veces es demasiado protector con la gente que me rodea.

 

\- Yo diría posesivo más bien. ¿Vas a dejar de hablar conmigo? - Trato de mantener la indiferencia en su tono de voz, temeroso de que lo único bueno que había conocido lo abandonase.

 

Los ojos azules le miraron insoldables, una vez más deseó poder ser capaz de leer en ellos como en el resto de la gente, pero le era imposible penetrar en sus profundidades caóticas.

 

\- No. - El joven rubio hablo, mientras continuaba mirándole, como sí él si pudiera llegar al fondo de su alma y desvestirla totalmente.- Sé que eres algo más que un chico de la calle drogadicto. Me gustaría que tú también lo te dieses cuenta de ello.

 

\- Soy lo que soy. - Sentenció Sherlock con un encogimiento de hombros.

 

\- Es una pena, porque yo veo una mente brillante que se esconde detrás de las drogas. - Se limitó a decir John.

 

\- La gente no suele pensar así, les asusta que pueda ver más que ellos, ver su interior. Y mi mente se suele perder, trabaja demasiado deprisa sin las drogas, lo devora todo. Tú eres la única persona que no lo hace, que no me odia por ser quien soy.

 

\- Tal vez nunca has encontrado lo que de verdad te motive, lo que haga centrarse tu mente. - John suspiro.- Jim también tiene una mente brillante, es un genio, su mente alcanza profundidades que nunca había pensado que otra persona alcanzaría hasta que te conocí.

 

\- Él no es bueno.

 

\- Lo sé. Pero ¿quién es verdaderamente bueno en esta vida?

 

\- No deberías estar con él.

 

\- Todo el mundo se merece un pequeño rayo de sol, de esperanza, en su existencia. Él cree que no veo en su interior, como tú crees que no veo en el tuyo. Sois demasiado parecidos en el fondo.- John llevó una mano al rostro de Sherlock y le acarició con delicadeza. Casi como el aleteo de una mariposa deposito un beso en sus labios, mientras añadía en voz baja. - Eres tú quien debe elegir tu destino, sólo espero que elijas la luz.

 

\- No soy un ángel.

 

\- No lo necesitas ser para caminar a su lado.

 

\- Tú si eres un ángel. - La risa del otro muchacho le acompaño mientras se alejaba.

 

Sherlock permaneció apartado de John durante unas semanas, no por miedo a Jim, sino para ordenar sus pensamientos caóticos. Las palabras del otro joven resonaban en su cerebro. ¿Una luz? ¿Un camino? Si fuera capaz de encontrarlo tal vez pudiese apartar al otro de la vida de John, hacerle ver que sólo le podría ocasionar daño y dolor.

 

La escena del asesinato, asegurada por la policía, le pillo alto, en medio de la última dosis que había tomado para poder pensar. Una simple mirada, tras escuchar la conversación entre el sargento de pelo encanecido prematuramente y el DI, le permitió ver sus errores. El tono de suficiencia no abandono su voz, mientras les decía sus deducciones y añadía unos cuantos insultos a su declaración. Acabo en el calabozo, observando el techo mientras los efectos de la droga se disipaban. El sargento llegó acompañado de Mycroft, simplemente se limito a decir que estaba en lo cierto con quién era el culpable y pedirle como había llegado a sus conclusiones. El joven se lo dijo mientras se abotonaba el abrigo que su hermano le había traído. Los ojos marrones le miraron compasivos mientras decía que era una pena que fuese un yonqui porque haría un buen policía.

 

Sherlock permaneció tirado sobre su cama, tras haber vuelto a su casa en silencio, sus padres se encontraban de viaje. Dudaba que se hubieran llegado a preocupar de él en su desaparición, tal vez, de su familia sólo había sido su hermano quien hubiese buscado por él. Pensó en el desarrollo del día y sonrió para sí, John tenía razón, había encontrado algo que le atraía y motivaba para poner su mente en ello. Pero no sería un policía, era demasiado aburrido y odiaba tener que responder ante otra personas sus acciones. Tal vez, debía crear algo nuevo, una nueva profesión... Detective Consultor, para ayudar a la policía cuando estuvieran fuera de sus profundidades. No dudaba que eso fuera a diario.

 

Los meses siguientes fueron duros, la retirada de nuevo de las drogas, la estupidez de los agentes de la ley que no podían ver que le necesitaban. La sobre protección de Mycroft que le ahogaba más que le ayudaba. Mudarse a un pequeño apartamento e ir iniciando esa nueva vida que se había fijado. Lo mejor era John, que le animaba a continuar con lo que se había propuesto, que le ayudaba en algunos de los escasos casos que le iban llegando. Sentía su corazón hincharse de gozo, cuando veía su alegría durante la persecución, mientras sentían la adrenalina en sus venas latir al mismo tiempo. La única sombra siempre era Jim, que les observaba en silencio, sus ojos negros trasmitían toda su furia y odio hacía el detective principiante. Sólo la presencia de John, sus miradas severas, le impedían cumplir sus amenazas. Pero Sherlock veía sus deseos de destruirlo, idénticos a los suyos de apartarlo de su amigo, del hombre del que se daba cuenta estaba totalmente e irrevocablemente enamorado cada más según pasaban los días.

 

......

 

Sherlock cayó de rodillas sobre la tumba mientras sus manos cerradas en puños oprimían tierra y hojas secas por igual. Había sido tan ciego, tan prepotente. Habría menospreciado el peligro al que llevaba al que portaba su corazón y lo había perdido por ello. Al final no había sido Jim si no sus acciones las que vertieron su sangre en un sucio callejón. Las horas pasaron mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, por el remordimiento, por la pérdida, por el deseo de poder cambiar el pasado que le atormentaba. Solo una fuerza de voluntad sobrehumana le hizo levantarse, tras depositar un beso sobre la tierra cubierta de hojarasca que cubría los restos de John. Su camino hacia la salida le servio para recuperar su máscara de fría indiferencia, para poder enfrentarse de nuevo al mundo con la armadura que sólo en esa visita anual le abandonaba.

 

Las hojas bailaron movidas por el viento a través de las tumbas, hasta depositarse a los pies de la lápida blanca que miraba al mar azul como los ojos del muerto que guardaba.

 

_\- ¿Me podrías amar como a él? - Le pregunto el joven más alto mientras le robaba un beso largamente anhelado al rubio que había tropezado y caído sobre sus brazos._

_\- Los ojos azules brillaron con melancolía, mientras sus manos trazaban la línea de su mandíbula y le devolvían el beso antes de alejarse._

_\- ¿Cómo no podría amaros a ninguno de los dos? - Se limitó a decir el rubio._

 

* * *

  * _**Invierno**_



 

_**Poema Cherokee por la muerte de un amigo** _

No te pares al lado de mi tumba y solloces.

No estoy ahí, no duermo.

Soy un millar de vientos que soplan

y sostienen las alas de los pájaros.

Soy el destello del diamante sobre la nieve.

Soy el reflejo de la luz sobre el grano maduro,

soy la semilla y la lluvia benévola de otoño.

Cuando despiertas en la quietud de la mañana,

soy la suave brisa repentina que juega con tu pelo.

Soy las estrellas que brillan en la noche.

No te pares al lado de mi tumba y solloces.

No estoy ahí, no he muerto.

**Poema Cherokee**

 

… **...**

 

El fuerte viento agitaba las ramas despojadas de vida del sauce, mientras se escapaban las gotas de lluvia del cielo gris invernal. El mar embravecido clamaba en el fondo del acantilado, mientras trataba de saltar toda la distancia que le separaba para alcanzar la lápida blanca que presidía impasible la fuerza de los elementos. El hombre alto que se encontraba a su lado permanecía imperturbable mientras la lluvia le resbalaba por el pelo y el cuerpo, empapando el caro traje que llevaba. El paraguas cerrado, permanecía en sus manos, sin que hiciese ningún gesto de abrirlo. Un ramo de jacintos azules, descansaba a sus pies, lo había logrado sujetar para que no volase llevado por el fuerte viento. Nada en la expresión de su rostro, de sus gestos indicaba que se encontrase en un cementerio, visitando la tumba de un ser querido. Solo la ligera contracción de sus ojos y el movimiento de sus dedos meñiques sobre el mango del paraguas dejaban ver su emoción, tan perfectamente oculta.

 

…...

 

Los meses que Sherlock estuvo desaparecido llevaron a Mycroft casi a la locura, aunque lo escondió bajo capas de estoicismo y la fría eficacia de un burócrata. Movió todos los engranajes que tenía a su disposición para encontrarlo, pero sabía que con la inteligencia y capacidades de su hermano, le costaría encontrarlo si no cometía un error o decidía salir de su escondite. No quería pensar en la otra forma que podría encontrarlo, sobre la losa fría de una morgue.

 

Al mismo tiempo, siguió escalando posiciones en el gobierno, sabedor de lo que el poder recién adquirido podría reportarle en el futuro. La energía que había puesto inicialmente en su trabajo, para evitar los pensamientos más negros, se convirtió en la fuente que sustentaba su ascenso y su devoción. Le gustaba la sensación del juego entre las sombras, de poder llegar a dirigir los designios de una nación sin que ésta se percibiese de la realidad en que vivía. Y había otros jugadores similares que hacían que la partida fuese más interesante.

 

Casi por causalidad se encontró con los hilos de una red criminal que se movía en la oscuridad envolviendo a la sociedad, como él mismo hacía con la burocracia y sus funcionarios. Su jefe era una sombra, se solían referir a él como un Consultor criminal que resolvería cualquier problema. En susurros le daban otro nombre: La Araña. Lo más abyecto y sanguinario del mundo criminal le temía, era rápido, cambiante, mortífero con quienes le fallaban y sus enemigos. Se movía entre ladrones, asesinos y terroristas sin que estos conociesen su verdadero rostro e intenciones y les dirigía como meros títeres a su antojo. El funcionario del gobierno se sintió sorprendido, y aunque nunca lo confesaría, admirado de esa figura criminal casi mística. Sus espadas chocaron alguna vez, pero no llegaron a caer más que peones sin importancia. Se prometió que cuando estuviera arriba en la cadena alimentaria, se encargaría de romper su imperio hasta hacerle caer, era demasiado peligroso para dejarle continuar.

 

La llamada de la policía indicando que había aparecido Sherlock le llenó de aprensión, mientras acudía a la comisaria. No sabía con qué sé iba a encontrar en ella. Su hermano, para su alivio oculto en frías capas, en su estado de dependencia de las drogas no se encontraba tan mal como había temido. Le observó mientras le conducía a casa y como se comportaba, había algo que lo había cambiado. Necesitaba saber que era, porque sentía que era para bien.

 

El día siguiente trajo la sorpresa de poder mantener una conversación, más o menos civilizada, con Sherlock. Le miro con escepticismo mientras le hablaba de sus planes, sin apoyarle del todo. Hubiera preferido que acabase sus estudios, que se convirtiese en un filósofo o en un científico, que viviese protegido por los gruesos muros de un laboratorio. Pero era consciente que eso nunca sería ya. Veía el fuego en sus ojos, las ganas de probarse, sus mismas ganas de jugar, de probar su mente resolviendo rompecabezas, salvo que en un tablero diferente. Fue ese fuego, lo que le hizo apoyarle, no directamente, pero si lo suficiente para darle el amparo y el impulso inicial. Era consciente que incluso eso era agobiante para su hermano, pero ¿qué no haría un hermano mayor por el más pequeño?

 

John fue una sorpresa. Los ojos anhelantes de su hermano mirando al estudiante de Medicina le contaron que era lo que le había mantenido atado a la tierra, en medio de su caída, y que le hacía levantarse de nuevo. Sólo por ello, por haberle devuelto a Sherlock cuando ya creía que lo había perdido, Mycroft hizo lo que nunca hubiera creído posible antes de conocerlo: abrió un hueco de su corazón a otra persona que no era de su sangre. A pesar de los celos iniciales de su hermano por su intromisión amó al joven rubio con el cariño benevolente del hermano más mayor hacía el benjamín de la familia, al que se le consiente todo y se trata de evitar todo daño. La propia naturaleza amable y compasiva de John, no hizo más que profundizar ese afecto. Pero el mayor de los Holmes no estaba ciego a las sombras que conformaban su carácter, al orgullo que poseía, la tenacidad con la que mantenía sus ideas a pesar de saber su error, la lealtad sin límites sin importar nada más que la persona en la que la depositaba. Y como Jim y Sherlock antes de él, al mirar el núcleo de su ser, no veía más que la tormenta girar, sin poder descubrir la esencia que lo conformaba.

 

\- ¿Qué ves cuándo le miras?

 

\- Una persona real, con sus errores y sus fallos, pero que no se esconde.- Mintió por omisión, al negar que incluso él no podía ver toda la realidad del joven.

 

\- Me desconcierta. - Se limitó a decir Sherlock consciente de la mentira.

 

Con Sherlock todo había sido una lucha, desde pequeños, por la atención de sus padres, por la suya, por salirse siempre con su voluntad sin importar las consecuencias. Con John llegó la calma. Era relajante sentarse a hablar con él de sus estudios y lo que le había pasado en la Universidad, frente a una taza de té en su club o en el despacho de su casa. Nunca había tenido ese ambiente, tan familiar, que le permitiese olvidar las tensiones del trabajo y coger fuerzas para enfrentarse de nuevo a ellas. John no había salvado sólo a su hermano, sino a él mismo, ya que le había mostrado que no todo eran datos, números y operaciones. Que tras sus decisiones había hombres reales que las cumplirían sin dudar. Y esa ligera humanidad le hizo mejor en su trabajo, ya que pondero aspectos que antes consideraba superfluos y dieron mayor fuerza a sus actos y decisiones.

 

\- James Moriarty.

 

\- ¿Quién?

 

\- James Moriarty, Jim. Es el novio de John.

 

\- Si, me ha hablado de él. - Miro a su hermano, tratando de ver donde quería llegar, aunque por mucho que lo desease, el que Sherlock pudiese conseguir sus anhelos de John, no traicionaría al joven que tanto bien les había hecho.

 

\- Hay algo malo en él.

 

\- ¿No serán tus celos? No puedo destruir a un hombre, simplemente porque desees a su novio, aunque sea John.

 

\- ¡No!- Sherlock trató de calmarse antes de seguir hablando.- La felicidad de John me importa más que la mía, pero debes creerme, Jim es malvado. Lo sé.

 

Algo en la voz de su hermano, el saber que nunca diría nada si no creyese que fuese verdad, le hizo buscar sobre quién era Jim Moriarty en realidad. La diferencia de edad y su relación como hermanastros, le hizo levantar una ceja, pero conociendo a John lo suficiente ya en ese momento, sabía que nadie lograría hacerle hacer lo que no quisiese. Si estaba en una relación con su hermanastro era porque él había querido. Fueron los pequeños hilos que salían de la vida de Jim los que le helaron el corazón, al ir descubriendo el cuadro mayor. No podía creer que el joven que había empezado a querer como otro hermano estuviera unido a ese monstruo, el criminal que había admirado en algún momento. Por primera vez en su vida, no sabía que hacer. Su instinto le decía que cogiese a John y le secuestrase, encerrándolo en una isla donde nunca pudiese volver a verle. La razón le decía que no podía más que hablar con él y mostrarle el verdadero rostro de su novio.

 

\- Sherlock te ha hablado de Jim. - Le sorprendió el joven, que le había observado en silencio, mientras se debatía, nunca le había pasado esa incertidumbre de no saber como proceder antes, de como abordar la conversación.

 

\- Si.

 

\- Y le has investigado.

 

\- Así es. - Los ojos verdes observaron los azules hasta sus profundidades y por primera vez, casi, fue capaz de leerlas en su totalidad.- Temía decirte lo que había descubierto, pero veo que tú ya lo sabes.

 

\- Siempre he sabido la verdadera naturaleza de Jim. La vi en toda su crudeza mientras observaba a mi madre y a mi hermana, el primer día que vivimos juntos, como un lobo oliendo la sangre de su presa. Pero también vi como se iluminaba al verme a mi, y como siempre ha tratado de cuidarme y protegerme. A pesar de todo lo negro, hay algo bueno en él que me hace amarle.

 

\- Es un criminal y un asesino. Incluso tú que sólo ves lo mejor de las personas que quieres debes saberlo. - Lo miró volviendo a tratar de penetrar en su mente, pero los espejos que eran sus ojos volvían a estar cerrados.

 

\- Soy lo único que tiene, lo único que ama y él único que le ama. Puede que eso no cambie lo que es, pero, para mi lo significa todo.

 

\- La lealtad es una virtud encomiable, John, salvo cuando se deposita ciegamente en la persona y valores equivocados.

 

\- Lo sé, Mycroft. Pero si lo abandonase, dejaría medio corazón con él. Nunca me perdonaría.- Calló un momento, tratando de encontrar las palabras que quería decir, pero dudando que hubiese algo que fuera capaz de trasmitir los lazos que le unían a Jim. Mycroft se dio cuenta de su lucha por hallarlas pero permaneció a la espera de que las pronunciase.- Si le abandonase, sé que le dejaría sumido en la locura.

 

\- Sherlock también te ama, como tú a él. Hasta un ciego se daría cuenta de ello. Imagino que la otra mitad de tu corazón permanecería con mi hermano.

 

\- Soy una persona horrible, amando a dos personas a la vez.

 

\- Más bien creo que muestra el corazón tan especial que tienes, el ser capaz de amar a dos hombres así. - Mycroft continuo con una sonrisa triste.- Pero, al final, es Jim quién se queda con todo tu amor y lealtad.

 

\- Es él quién me necesita más, quién vive perdido en la oscuridad. Sherlock logrará sobrevivir sin mi, Jim jamás.

 

\- Sobrevivir no es lo mismo que vivir.

 

\- Pero lo hará.

 

Los dos hombres se miraron fijamente, al final, el mayor asintió a las palabras del más joven, sintiendo la pena de un corazón dividido en dos. El silencio llenó el despacho mientras los dos hombres se sumían en sus pensamientos. Al cabo, de largo tiempo fue roto por John.

 

\- Arbroath...

 

\- ¿Qué? - El nombre extraño, de origen escoces, sorprendió a Mycroft, que no entendía el nuevo rumbo de la conversación. Sherlock tenía razón, John podía ser a veces desconcertante.

 

\- Arbroath, es un pequeño pueblo pesquero, está en la costa del Mar de Norte, en Escocia. Mis abuelos vivían allí y solíamos ir a pasar en él las vacaciones de verano. Ha sido el sitio donde más feliz y libre me he sentido que pueda recordar. - John se levantó del sillón, y se acercó a la ventana, contemplando el paso de los coches en la calle.- Al final del pueblo, hay un camino al borde del acantilado que sube al cementerio. Es un lugar muy especial, donde se mezcla el pasado y el presente. De pequeño solía pasear entre sus tumbas mientras me imaginaba la vida de quienes descansan en ellas. Pero mi lugar favorito era la antigua zona destinada al terrateniente de la zona, tras una cancela de madre blanca, que ha perdido su color. Se encuentra vacía de sepulturas, ya que fueron exhumadas, para trasladarlas a otro cementerio. Pero, todavía permanece en el lugar más alejado, un sauce, inclinado tanto al mar como a la tierra. Me sentaba debajo de él e imaginaba mi futuro, todo lo que podría hacer cuando creciese. Siempre lo he imaginado como el lugar donde me gustaría descansar para toda la eternidad...

 

\- ¡John! No entiendo porque estamos teniendo esta conversación … - Le cortó el mayor, sintiendo un escalofrío en su corazón de miedo. No era supersticioso, pero escuchar hablar con esa ligereza de la propia muerte de alguien que quería como un hermano, se sentía como llamarla . De nuevo ansío poder encerrar al joven fuera de cualquier daño, tal vez, ocho muros de hormigón armado fueran suficientes.

 

\- Lo siento Mycroft, es mi sangre escocesa la que me hace hablar así. Es como si hubiera escuchado aullar a Cù Sìth, en las noches pasadas, y sentido su llamada.

 

\- Los escoceses podéis ser extraños.

 

\- No más que los ingleses.

 

\- John.- El hombre mayor se acercó al joven y le sujeto por los hombros, mientras lo atraía hacía sí, abrazándole, como nunca se permitía hacer con nadie. - No me gusta oírte hablar así, te espera una vida brillante, salvando vidas, siendo un médico brillante, una persona excepcional. Estando a nuestro lado.

 

\- Lo siento, Mycroft.

 

\- Sabes...- El funcionario se detuvo incierto, antes de continuar hablando.- Debo detener a Jim, es mi deber y mi obligación para Inglaterra y sus habitantes, protegerles de él.

 

\- Lo sé.- El joven se inclinó hacia el mayor y apoyo su frente en su pecho, cogiendo fuerzas para hablar. - Haz lo que debas hacer. Sé que debe ser detenido antes que cause mayor daño.

 

\- Nunca te haré elegir entre él y nosotros. Para mi hermano y para mi eres intocable, y sé que para Jim también.

 

\- Ser intocable, no va a significar que no me preocupe por todos vosotros.

 

\- Lo sé. Es lo triste de tener un corazón, el sentir las emociones que nos dominan desde él.

 

Cuando Mycroft se quedó sólo esa tarde en su despacho, busco la referencia mitológica escocesa que había citado John y sintió de nuevo el frío en su corazón al leerla.

 

_"El Cù Sìth es un perro sabueso que se cree merodea por los páramos y las partes rocosas de las Highlands. Tiene el pelo enmarañado, la cola rizada y cuatro patas del tamaño de una mano humana. El Cù Sìth es muy temido por ser un mensajero de la muerte, que aparece para llevarse el alma de una persona hacia el más allá. Además, se cree que en ocasiones deja escapar tres aullidos que pueden oírse desde muy lejos. Los que oigan aullar al Cù Sìth deben resguardarse antes de que el tercer aullido suene; de lo contrario, morirán aterrados."_

 

Cerró sus manos un par de veces, para cortar el temblor que las había atacado. No eran más que estúpidas supersticiones. Nuevamente calmado se dirigió a su entrevista con Moriarty, eran las conversaciones previas a la guerra. Después debía acercarse a su hermano a contarle la realidad de la situación, no era algo que esperaba con impaciencia, ya que sabía que tendría que contenerlo para evitar que se lanzase en pos del rastro del irlandés, que sin duda, les esperaba ya, listo para jugar. Lo triste es que John podía ser intocable, pero era lo que todos deseaban mantener.

 

Sin embargo, Cù Sìth, al final si se llevó lejos al cabo de unos meses a John, arrancándole de la vida antes de poder vivir la en toda su plenitud, veintiún años es edad para crecer y sentir y no para yacer bajo tierra, no es edad para ser llorado por quienes te quieren, incluso, tal vez demasiado para tu propio bien.

 

El funcionario logró reconstruir lo sucedido escuchando las distintas declaraciones, mientras sentía hervir su sangre en las venas, fue la última vez que sintió algo, desde entonces sabe que vive congelado en un estado de hielo perpetuo.

 

Fue durante la investigación de uno de los casos de Sherlock, los dos jóvenes estaban investigando el asesinato de una joven por su novio, cuando fueron interrumpidos por Jim, celoso de la atención de su novio en el otro hombre. La red del irlandés de espionaje y seguridad en torno a John se mostraba tan omnisciente como la de Mycroft, les había encontrado a la entrada de uno de los callejones perdidos de Londres, mientras cercaban al sospechoso.

 

Sherlock y Jim empezaron a atacarse entre sí verbalmente y ahuecar su plumaje como dos gallos de pelea, estaban tan inmersos en si mismos, en su odio reciproco, que no se dieron cuenta de la amenaza que se cernía sobre ellos, mientras el sospechoso les apuntaba con una pistola. Fue el joven rubio, al que ellos querían proteger con todas sus fuerzas, quién al final dejo su vida esa noche, para salvar las suyas. Les empujó a ambos alejándoles del peligro, sin importarle entrar él mismo en la trayectoria de la bala, que le rompió el corazón en dos. Murió sin dolor, en el acto.

 

Cuando Mycroft llegó al lugar, ni los policías, ni los sanitarios habían sido capaces de separarlos de su cuerpo. Jim le tenía sobre su regazo mientras le acariciaba el pelo, como si estuviera dormido. Sus ojos le dijeron que John tenía razón, sólo había odio y locura en ellos, ahora que él estaba muerto y le había abandonado en este mundo hasta que se volviesen a reunir en los brazos de la muerte. Temía cuando el mundo sufriese su ira. Sherlock estaba arrodillado, contemplando el pecho de John, catatónico, pero algo le digo que sobreviviría, que lograría levantarse, aunque fuese roto, para seguir demostrando al hombre que había creído en él que era digno de su amor. Debería hacerlo, porque tendría que detener al hombre que lloraba a su lado, que asolaría tierra y mar en su dolor, debería ser su contrapartida ahora más que nunca. Deseo saber como salir él mismo adelante, cuál habría sido el pensamiento del joven de como lograría superar el dolor y la pérdida que estaba sufriendo.

 

Y recordó Arbroath...

 

La ceremonia fue tranquila, pocas personas acudieron a ella, tal vez por la distancia del lugar, o porque John, solía dejar sólo entrar en su círculo íntimo a unas pocas personas escogidas. Pero aquellas estaban allí, con el corazón roto, llorando su pérdida. Sherlock, Jim y él mismo firmaron una tregua mientras le daban la última despedida en ese recóndito pueblo. Cuando saliesen de allí, la guerra se recrudecería, los dos se culpaban entre si de lo sucedido, y Mycroft a los dos, pero sabía que su deber era servir a su país y cuidar a su hermano. Cada bando se había formado y no había lugar para la neutralidad o las conversaciones, está vez la batalla sería a sangre y fuego.

 

Se había encargado de cumplir los deseos que John había expresado una fatídica tarde para descansar en su sueño eterno. Había adquirido el terreno, para que nadie más descansase a su lado, cualquier desconocido que le pudiese perturbar. Estaría durante toda la eternidad mirando al mar, bajo el sauce que le había cobijado durante sus sueños infantiles.

 

Mycroft suspiró mientras se alejaba de la tumba, una vez que había finalizado el recorrido por sus recuerdos, pero algo le hizo detenerse y girarse de nuevo, mientras por primera vez desde que acudía a esa tumba, le hablaba al hermano pequeño perdido hace tantos años.

 

\- Dicen que los mejores son los primeros en abandonarnos, y en tú caso fue demasiado cierto. Lo malo, es que el final de tu vida, solo trajo que todos los que te amábamos acabásemos con el corazón roto, en vez de encontrar la redención de nuestros errores y pecados. La vida parece a veces un infierno que nunca se acaba, pero sólo temo el día que vuelva a ver tus ojos y me juzguen con pena por mis actos después de perderte. Pero aún así, ansío volver a oír tu risa, sentir que existe la misericordia, la piedad y la compasión. Poder volver a sentir el calor...

 

Tras un final abrupto en sus palabras Mycroft se marchó, sin mirar atrás, mientras la tormenta arreciaba, como si hubiera esperado su marcha para caer con toda su furia y borrar todo el mal y la miseria del dolor de la tierra.

 

* * *

 

  * ****Invierno****



 

_**Amor constante más allá de la muerte** _

Amor constante más allá de la muerte

Cerrar podrá mis ojos la postrera

Sombra que me llevare el blanco día,

Y podrá desatar esta alma mía

Hora, a su afán ansioso lisonjera;

Mas no de esotra parte en la ribera

Dejará la memoria, en donde ardía:

Nadar sabe mi llama el agua fría,

Y perder el respeto a ley severa.

Alma, a quien todo un Dios prisión ha sido,

Venas, que humor a tanto fuego han dado,

Médulas, que han gloriosamente ardido,

Su cuerpo dejará, no su cuidado;

Serán ceniza, mas tendrá sentido;

Polvo serán, mas polvo enamorado.

****Francisco de Quevedo** **

 

**… **...****

 

El anciano deposito el ramo de jacintos azules bajo la lápida blanca, como cada año hacía, desde hace más de cuarenta año, cada primer sábado del invierno y recordó el pasado. Los años se habían terminado de llevar los recuerdos más amargos y se habían quedado en el brillo de unos ojos azules con la ilusión de la juventud y una sonrisa capaz de derretir el más frío de los corazones. Sentía en sus viejas articulaciones que pronto le volvería a ver en persona, anhelaba ese momento en que llegaría la paz. Una mano temblorosa llevo de sus labios al mármol un beso, mientras le daba una última mirada al mar, hoy con una fuerte marejada que reproducía ese azul que tanto amaba y añoraba.

 

Paso en su camino a la cancela de salida, entre las dos lápidas de piedra negra que protegían a la blanca más antigua, como no habían podido hacerlo sus ocupantes en vida con la persona que ambos habían amado. Su misericordia sólo había llegado a enterrarles en el mismo lugar, por eso a pesar de su menor antigüedad aparecían descuidadas y abandonadas, sin nadie que las atendiese. Nunca les había perdonado su muerte, ni siquiera a su propio hermano de sangre, tal vez, lo hiciese en el momento de su propio fallecimiento, sólo para no ver la desaprobación en los ojos de John. Con un gesto descuidado, apoyo la mano en la de la derecha, en un gesto de despedida hacia su hermano difunto. A pesar de todo, nunca le había dejado de querer.

 

La tumba a las afueras de la cancela, que miraba con nostalgia hacia dentro, no le valió ni una mirada, el desprecio es lo que merecían los cobardes y los traidores. Aunque imaginaba que habría logrado su redención al cruzar al otro lado. Tal vez debería permitir que durmiese más cerca de su hermano pequeño.

 

* * *

 

**_**La muerte no nos roba los seres amados. Al contrario, nos los guarda y nos los inmortaliza en el recuerdo. La vida sí que nos los roba muchas veces y definitivamente.** _ **

**_**François Mauriac** _ **

 

**… _ **...**_**

 

En un pequeño pueblo costero de Escocia, cuyos acantilados miran al Mar del Norte, hay sobre uno de ellos un antiguo cementerio, una pequeña parcela separada del resto por una cancela blanca acoge cinco lápidas de mármol. Cuatro de ellas son negras, y parecen guardar a la quinta que es blanca y duerme a la sombra de un sauce bicentenario, que la ha cubierto con sus ramas, como si quisiera protegerla de cualquier mal. El mar siempre salta desde el fondo del acantilado tratando de alcanzarla sin conseguirlo, ni siquiera en las peores tormentas. Permanece suspirando por ella, como las otras lápidas negras, ya que siempre permanece inalcanzable, mirando al horizonte.

 

* * *

 

**Sobre héroes y tumbas**

Tal vez a nuestra muerte el alma emigre:

a una hormiga,

a un árbol,

a un tigre de bengala;

mientras nuestro cuerpo se disgrega

entre gusanos

y se filtra en la tierra sin memoria,

para ascender luego por los tallos y las hojas,

y convertirse en heliotropo o yuyo,

y después en alimento del ganado,

y así en sangre anónima y zoológica,

en esqueleto,

en excremento.

Tal vez le toque un destino más horrendo

en el cuerpo de un niño

que un día hará poemas o novelas,

y que en sus oscuras angustias

(sin saberlo)

purgara sus antiguos pecados de guerrero o criminal,

o revivirá pavores,

el temor de una gacela,

la asquerosa fealdad de comadreja,

su turbia condición de feto, cíclope o lagarto,

su fama de prostituta o pitonisa,

sus remotas soledades,

sus olvidadas cobardías y traiciones.

**Ernesto Sábato**

**Author's Note:**

> Cada ramo que aparece en la historia tiene un significado a través del lenguaje de las flores para quién lo depositaba .  
> \- Harriet:  
> Margaritas: inocencia y pureza. Está relacionada con la niñez.  
> Claveles rosas: amor filial, en este caso, agradecimiento. Recordación y apego.  
> \- Jim:  
> Flores de Azahar: pureza.  
> Flor de loto: pureza de espíritu, simboliza la verdad, la perfección y la inmortalidad.Ya que a pesar de crecer en las aguas más pantanosas, al abrirse siempre es perfecta e inmaculada, simboliza la purificación y sus cuatro virtudes (fragancia, limpieza, ternura y suavidad), son los atributos que posee la persona que la recibe.  
> Girasol: adoración, Se asocia con la pasión según la mitología griega, además simboliza una relación feúca y que fluye de forma natural: "Te quiero y deseo tal como eres". Una leyenda dice que el dios griego del sol, Helios, murió ahogado por sus tíos, los titanes, y fue luego elevado al cielo, donde se convirtió en el sol. Una joven mortal, Clitia, se enamoró de él y murió de amor. Clitia quedó "arraigada" en su pena, y por eso sigue el curso que Helios recorre en el cielo durante el día. El movimiento que realiza el girasol mientras sigue el recorrido del sol simboliza profunda lealtad y constancia. En algunas culturas también tiene el significado de un amor infeliz.  
> \- Sherlock:  
> Violetas: Representan un amor oculto pero muy verdadero. es una petición que la persona anhelada se dejé amar.  
> \- Mycroft:  
> Jacinto: Afecto, cariño, el gozo del corazón. Su color azul es un recuerdo a los ojos de John, pero también significa constancia. En la mitología griega, Jacinto (en griego antiguo Ὑάκινθος o Hyákinthos, latinizado como Hyacinthus, en griego moderno Yákinzos) era un héroe divino, hijo de Clío y Píero, rey de Macedonia, o del rey Ébalo de Esparta, o del rey Amiclas, también de Esparta. Según el mito, Jacinto era un hermoso joven amado por el dios Apolo. Él y su amante estaban jugando a lanzarse el disco el uno al otro, cuando Apolo, para demostrar su poder e impresionar a Jacinto, lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas. Jacinto, para impresionar a su vez a Apolo, intentó atraparlo, pero fue golpeado por el disco y cayó muerto. Otra versión del mito añade que el responsable de la muerte de Jacinto fue el dios del viento Céfiro. La belleza del muchacho provocó una disputa amorosa entre Céfiro y Apolo. Celoso de que Jacinto hubiese preferido el amor de Apolo, Céfiro desvió el disco con la intención de herir y matar a Jacinto. Sin embargo, mientras agonizaba, Apolo no permitió que Hades, el dios de los muertos, reclamara al muchacho; de la sangre derramada del joven hizo brotar una flor, el jacinto. Según la versión de Ovidio, las lágrimas de Apolo cayeron sobre los pétalos de la flor y la convirtieron en una señal de luto. En otras versiones Céfiro tiene una forma física y en castigo Apolo lo convierte en viento para que no dañe a nadie más.
> 
> Como todo, cada flor y su significado se puede interpretar de diferentes maneras, según los lugares y culturas, pero es en estos que están arriba en los que me he basado para transmitir los sentimientos de los personajes que los depositaban ante la tumba de la persona que habían perdido.
> 
>  
> 
> Gracias por leer.


End file.
